Scandalous
by purplepandas123
Summary: was LOVE IS A FUNNY THING. Bella is a beautiful, rich girl from Cali. but when she moves in with her aunt and uncle who live in forks wash. after her latest scandal. can she find love in the small town or will she be left heartbroken and alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. So please bear with me. I suck at spelling so w/e here goes nothing!****J**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything twilight or grey's anatomy  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

**Bpov**

I stepped out of my red Audi r4 and all eyes were on me. I was used to the attention so getting it from my new classmates was nothing new. I mean I know I'm pretty, hot even, but it got annoying from time to time.

I should start from the beginning . My name is Bella Swan. I'm 16 and I'm filthy rich. well my dad is anyway. he's a big shot Hollywood Director. growing up i had everything i ever wanted. I'm 5'5, with long legs. my skin is tanned, with curves in all the right places. i have long curly black hair and grey blue eyes. I'm here in dreary, dark, and wet Forks, Wash. im here because i had sex with a random guy at my bff's party and pics got all over the Internet and somehow my dad saw them and shipped me here to live with my aunt Meredith Shepard-Grey. both her and my uncle Derek are surgeons in Seattle(the best in all of the west coast) and they are very nice people for letting me stay at their house. you see im not the best behaved teen. im kind of a bad-ass.

i was currently wearing black skinny jeans, purple silk top, purple pumps, black, purple, and silver bracelets, and purple earrings and ring. i pushed past all the people i noticed that i got gawked at by the guys and many glares from the girls. and some teachers? I walked into the office and i was met by a somewhat elderly lady. she looked nice so i greeted her," hello my name is bella swan im new here." she printed off my schedule and map of the school and handed me a slip i had to have signed by all my teachers. i walked out of the office. as i looked at me schedule trying to memorize it i ran into a rock wall or so i thought. i looked up and i was met by the most beautiful gold eyes i had ever seen. and that was when my life changed for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating I've been busy with school and stuff. Thank you so much for all the reviews. ( i changed Emmett's eye color to blue ) ****  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything twilight****

* * *

**

EPOV (Emmett)

chapter 2

* * *

i was running late because of a party i was at yesterday and i had a total hangover this morning. i dressed for school and got in my 2007 jeep wrangler. i forgot to introduce myself. my name is Emmett Brandon. I'm 16 and I'm the football captain at forks high school. i have a sister named Alice, shes 4'11" and a also my twin. i know hard to believe with the height difference. anyway back to me I'm 6'4" and all muscle. i have short blond hair and Alice has short black hair. i have blue eyes and she has greenish gold. (weird right, but it has to do a lot with our parents) when i was leaving i called for Alice but she didn't answer. she must have gotten a ride with her boyfriend jasper hale. they started dating freshman year after him and his sister Rosalie moved here from Texas. i dated Rosalie for about two weeks before realizing that she was a total bitch. now we're good friends, shes dating my buddy Edward Cullen. they looked pretty happy too. we've known each other since birth. literally he was born at the exact time exact day and exact hospital as me and Alice but his room was two doors down. our mothers were really good friends. his parents were doctors just like mine. the hales owned a couple car dealerships all over the country.

when i got to school things were louder than normal it was 10 minutes till the bell and everyone was buzzing with news about the new girl that is supposed to be starting today. she was Dr. grey's niece. they were the richest people in all of they decided to move here. i made my way over to my friends to talk before we started the torture for today. we talked about nothing special but Alice was even more hyper because of the new girl. the bell rang and we made our way inside i was so tired that i wasn't paying attention as i walked by the front office and bumped into someone. a small someone, i looked down to ask if they were OK and i saw her the love of my life. OK maybe im exaggerating just a little but she made my breathing stop and my heart pick up pace. she was beautiful even more so than Rosalie. i never saw her here before now so i introduced myself." hi are you OK im sorry i wasn't watching where i was going my name is Emmett Brandon. are you OK?" by this point i was rambling but she giggled and replied." hi yes, its OK, i wasn't either, my name is Bella swan. like i said before yes." i was still having difficulty breathing as she talked to me she was just so beautiful." are YOU ok" she asked. she must have noticed my breathing issues. so i said" yeah was just thinking how hot you were but yeah im ok can i walk you to your first class?" she giggled again i could get used to her giggle. she said" yes you can im going to math what about you?" i was relieved because i have math too." i have math also, let me see your schedule maybe you have another class with me." " ok, here" i looked over it and she had all the same classes as me and Alice was in her 4 and 5 hours with us so was jasper. "we have all the same classes and 4 and 5 hour we have class with my sister and her boyfriend." she just smiled. the tardy bell rang and i realized that we were the only ones standing in the hall way "im sorry Ive made us late lets go" she grabbed my hand and we started walking down the hallway. it felt nice being around her. we stopped in front of the classroom door and she whispered in my ear." thanks and i think you're pretty hot too" and with that we entered the classroom. i think that this was going to be a pretty good school year.

* * *

**how was that i hope you liked it please review and i will update tomorrow promise. **


End file.
